Night Shift
by TheMiddleMan9
Summary: Judy takes the night shift... Nick tags along... What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

It was bound to be a boring night. The night desk person was outsick, and Benjamin had already worked

his weight in hours, so Judy had offered to take phone duty for the nightshift… and night shift was

boring. All the night officers were stationed elsewhere, and most of the crimes called in were between

7:00Pm to 12:00Pm or 6:00 am and 7:00 am…. Needless to say there was little, if anyone to talk to.

* * *

And given how hyperactive she was it was not going to be pretty.

The lightbulb in her little head went off…. She decided to look at the open case files. She sorted through

Them all… after studying them one had caught her attention.

Suddenly, in the main atrium of the police station adjacent to the office she was rummaging through,

she heard a noise, a noise that made her heart race.

* * *

"THE KILLERS… THEY'RE COMING! AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHH!" a cackling voice screamed.

* * *

She was startled by the initial loudness of it….. but the voice was unmistakable.

* * *

"Your an idiot Nick!", she replied, yelling into the atrium.

* * *

"Well, you're a friend, alone in a dimly lit police station, can't blame me for seizing the opportunity", He

replied.

* * *

"Not that I don't enjoy your company….. for some ungodly reason….. but didn't you have some show

you wanted to watch or something at 1:00?" She said, speaking into the atrium.

* * *

"What?!... you getting loopy carrots? It ended two hours ago!".

* * *

She looked at the office clock, 3:00Am.

* * *

"Oh my…. I guess I'm just wrapped up in this case, i'm considering doing it".

* * *

Nick shuffled into the office, intrigued.

* * *

"What case? Robbers? Rackets? Reckless endagerers? Republicans?" He shot back.

* * *

She giggled "No, it's been sitting in the open case file bin for awhile, some bikers are causing some

trouble of 9th street".

* * *

"Oh", Nick sounded slightly concerned, "You sure?"

* * *

"Why not?" she replied.

* * *

"McHorn knew of them before he became a police officer, he told everybody not to mess with them,

suggested SWAT deal with them".

* * *

"Really?", she sounded back surprised, "Most of their crimes are low level, vandalism, public

intoxication, spotted with crack pipes, harassment".

* * *

"All I know is that McHorn seemed pretty frightened by them, and you know what a rock he can be", He

replied.

* * *

"No matter" she said back, grabbing a stapler and positioning it in her hands like a gun, "I'll take em all

On, they wont even see me coming…. 'what was that?' they'll say…. 'JUDY HOPPS, ZPD' I'll yell back!"

She said, firing the stapler onto the floor.

* * *

Nick laughed, he couldn't help but admire her perseverance.

* * *

"Well I wouldn't be so sure carrots, that might be police brutality", he replied. "Besides, a bunch of tuff

burly, testosterone filled bikers like those… I can guarantee you they wouldn't be able to handle your

cuteness".

* * *

"Um Nick….. that's a little politically incorrect…..yknow….. calling me cute….".

* * *

"Well…. It's a fact. It may not apply to all bunnies, but in the individual case there is nothing politically

incorrect about it." He shot back.

* * *

"Well regardless, its got negative connotations, I've been called cute in a derogatory way many times, it

always brings bad feelings in me regardless of the context". She replied.

* * *

"Fine", he said, "I'll rephrase it. Such ugly and gritty bikers wouldn't be able to handle your prettiness".

* * *

Judy froze, blood rushing to her grey cheeks, "You….. you think im pretty?".

* * *

She had been great friends with Nick for at least 1 and1/2 years since the predator fiasco, and deep down

within herself, She had always felt something…. More… she couldn't quite place her finger on it, so

she ignored it. But NEVER…. In a million years…. Would she think that nick would find her attractive.

* * *

"W….w…well, y….y…you know….. pretty by a bunnies standards….". He replied.

* * *

She sensed his nervousness, anyone with eyes and ears could have realized his apprehension at what

was a normal question, and for the first time in their friendship "something more" firmly became

"more". She felt butterflies in her stomach, giddiness flooded her emotions at his clear evasion of

the topic.

* * *

"I…i….. I mean…. It's ok if you think im pretty", She paused "in more than just by….. bunny

Standards...".

* * *

He froze, but suddenly his quick wit kicked in.

* * *

"Yes, I admit it…. Your pretty… your pretty by a lot of standards….. just like Bogo is handsome by a lot

of standards. And I'm certainly not personally attracted to him….. so I just don't want your to read into

that statment too much". He replied.

* * *

Judy continued to look into her lap, face straight, trying to hold back her emotions…. "Are you sure?",

she said.

* * *

"Yeah im sure, sure as can be carrots", he replied.

* * *

Judy paused "… you don't sound sure."

* * *

Nick froze up, his entire body locking , "You know what…. This is way too awkward….. maybe we can

continue this when your, less sleepy…. Besides….. I have to go… missing re runs of Full Mouse".

* * *

He half walked, half ran for the door.

* * *

"Nick", she said quietly, her face straight.

* * *

"Yeah?" he looked back, leaning through the door.

* * *

Judy Broke into a sly smile, her eyes half closing, "Full Mouse doesn't re run 24/7… as much as you

don't want to….your gonna have to face me sooner or Later."

* * *

And with that he ran, like the coward he was, sprinting out of sight.

* * *

Judy smiled, "I should take the night shift more often".


	2. Chapter 2

Judy stumbled into the atrium of the police station at around 1:00 Pm, her eyes droopy and her body

aching from the night before.

* * *

She spied the front desk, witnessing Clawhauser devouring his next victim.

* * *

"I ordered the album three months in ADVANCE! Its coming out in stores in two weeks….. but people

who pre-ordered it get it Today! Its her first LP! 15 songs! 4 music videos! She even included

a poster in the package and bracelets with 'Gazelle' on them!", Benjamin half yelled.

* * *

The shaken Honey Badger in front of the desk stared at him with wide eyes.

"I…i..i Just came to ask when the police ball was being held…", The badger murmured

* * *

"Oh", he sighed, "sorry about that, just a little perky as all, it's next Saturday sweetheart…."

* * *

With that the Badger ran out the door. Judy approached the desk, half awake but still smiling at his

eagerness.

* * *

"I pre-ordered it too", she said with a wide grin. "But try not to let your excitement scare the poor

mammals".

* * *

"Yeah, I guess I gotta contain my…..Woah!… honey what's with your eyes?", he said, noticing the

bags under her pupils.

* * *

"Oh… I took Larry's place on the night shift…. _YAWN_ …. Chief Bogo told me to take the day off and

Stay awake to get back into a regular sleeping schedule".

* * *

Clawhauser began to eat the bowl of lemon square cereal next to him.

* * *

"Wow, I've never taken the night shift before", Clawhauser said, "How was it, besides the tiredness?".

* * *

"It was….. interesting".

* * *

"Do you think you have enough fight in you to listen to the new album? Its probably gonna be in your

mailbox by the time you get home?", He said.

* * *

"Actually….I have work to do tonight", she replied.

* * *

"What?! Bogo gave you work on top of the night shift!?", He said.

* * *

"Nope…. Lets just say if I play my cards right, Nick might be my boyfriend by 7:00 tonight", she said with

a smile.

* * *

Clawhauser proceeded to spit the milk and cereal out of his mouth, straight on to Judy…. His mouth

Agape.

* * *

"…Well normally I'd be angry", Judy said, wiping the contents from her face, "But I think you just woke

me up".

* * *

"WHAT! YOU GUYS ARE A THING NOW!? HAHAHA….. IVEBEENWAITINGSOLONGFORTHISIKNEWYOUWEREEGONNABEACOUPLEFROMTHEMOMENTISAWYOUWORKTOGETHER!" He yelled, joyously.

* * *

"SHHHHHHHHH! Clawhauser!", Judy retorted.

* * *

He quieted down.

* * *

"I don't want anyone else to know right now…..", she said whispering.

* * *

"You two are a couple?…. I cant believe it!", Clawhauser whispered loudly.

* * *

"Well, not exactly… you know how Nick is on his vacation right? Well he started to stay up later in the

night….. even before he became a police officer he chose to be a day creature…so He wanted to try

being nocturnal for a change during his vacation." Judy paused.

* * *

"So he was up late watching tv and decided to come stop by last night, yknow, since I was doing the

nightshift… we got talking… and without going into details….. he told me I was pretty….. he didn't

want to admit it….. but he slipped up and admitted i attracted him ".

* * *

"He thinks your pretty!" He said excitedly., "But wait, he thinks your pretty, that's one thing, but how

do you know he actually LIKES you back… yknow…. emotionally?", He replied.

* * *

"You could just see it Ben, you ever look at someone and just know what they are feeling? He was being

so evasive and nervous about it, I just know he likes me!".

* * *

"Thats a pretty big thing to gamble on… hope everything goes well…". He said back.

* * *

"Well either way, I'll know by 6:00 tonight, that's when he wakes up… im calling him then…and if all

goes well, I might not be coming to the police ball alone", she said with a smile.

* * *

"Untill then….i think I might… _YAWN_ … take a teensy slee-".

* * *

"YOU'll DO NO SUCH THING OFFICER HOPPS!". Bogo yelled from across the loud atrium.

* * *

"How does he do that?!", Clawhauser said.

* * *

"I know right!? He has ears like a bat", Judy replied.

* * *

Clawhauser looked flustered.

* * *

"Oh… so I can't call you cute but you can make blatant labels towards bats!?", he said.

* * *

"Well…i…i….. I gotta go", she said before she ran out.

* * *

"DON'T TRIP ON THE WAY OUT CUTIE!", He yelled back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello faithful readers, hope your liking the story, if you haven't already read chapters 1 and 2 please**

 **do so. And don't forget to write a review if you like it, or if you don't, I just like reading reviews**

Judy was equal parts nervous and excited. The clock read 6:50Pm, and Nick would be waking up soon,

giving her an early bird chance to confront him. She had tried to prepare what she was going to say, but

knew that Nick was spontaneous, so figured it was pointless….. she hoped and prayed she could outwit

him, and besides, it wasn't like she hadn't done enough of that already.

* * *

The clock hit 7:00, and she made her call, blocking her number to make sure Nick didn't deliberately

refuse to answer. A voice immediately answered.

* * *

"Unless it's Girl Gophers cookies …. I don't want anything your selling". Nick said, seeing the words

unknown on his caller ID

* * *

"Why would you ever need Girl Gophers? Your always saying my blueberry cookies are your favorite ",

Judy replied cockily.

* * *

Nick sighed.

* * *

"What do you want Judy? Im busy", he said evasively.

* * *

"I wanna talk, about last night. You rushed out before we could… talk", she replied.

* * *

"What is there to talk about?", he said confidently, "You think I love you, and your mistaken, end of

Story." He said.

* * *

Judy's ears perked, her heart raced at this last comment, he had wrapped himself in an inescapable web.

* * *

"Not necessarily…. last night you slipped up and said you thought I was pretty, and when I pressed

the issue you, you got all evasive and nervous. That's what I called to talk to you about." She said.

* * *

"Well…. If that's what you want then fine, I think your pretty. Is that what you wanted to hear carrots?",

he said back.

* * *

"Nope, im not quite finished yet…", she said cockily.

* * *

"When I said that I wanted to talk about last night, you were so quick to refute the claim that you were

'in love with me'. We all know what happened last night, you called me pretty, and thinking

someone is pretty might imply that someone likes another person….. but I don't think that automatically

translates to being in love with someone. So let me ask you, Nick Wilde, why were you so eager to

prove you didn't 'love me'?"

* * *

Nick paused, no breathing could be heard from the other end of the phone.

* * *

"I… well… I… that doesn't logically follow, love and like can refer to the same feeling carrots, and

neither of them are feelings I have for you". He shakily replied.

* * *

"You're a terrible liar Nick…", she said, her smile was audible.

* * *

"WHAT!?", Nick shot back, his pride offended.

* * *

"Are you for real carrots? I'll have you know im an EXCELLENT liar! I just have trouble lying to friends,

who can fault a guy for that?", he shot back confidently.

* * *

Judy paused.

* * *

"….. So you are lying about loving me? Arent you?", she said delivering the final blow.

* * *

Nick froze. Unable to retort.

* * *

"Well crap….", he whispered harshly.

* * *

Judy heard a noise on the other end, almost like he was growling.

* * *

"Fine… you win! Judy Hopps cracks the case! Now is there anything else you wanna spring on me or

Can I hang up?!", he said back angrily.

* * *

"Nick its Ok! I… I'm interested in you too, I like you, I have for a long time, I'm just glad I was able to

get it out of you", She replied happily.

* * *

His harsh tone didn't subside.

* * *

"That just makes it worse… much worse", he said before he hung up his phone.

* * *

Judy was confused….. dumb founded. Nick's love for her was requited, why was he upset? She tried to

call him back, but only received a voicemail .

* * *

"Nick, I know you can hear me, please let's talk about this", she said, knowing nick would hear.

* * *

The sound of the phone being picked up was heard, exciting the rabbit, but just as swiftly the phone was

hung up again.

* * *

Judy became worried, she began to dial his number again. But after only one ring a dreadful sound was

Heard, a mechanical voice said:

* * *

"The number you have reached has blocked your phone number, please call your service provider for

more information".

* * *

Judy's heart shattered, tears beginning to form in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**I just watched the movie a second time, it gets better the second time you watch it. Anyways hope you like this.**

Nick sat embedded in his couch, shoving corn chip after corn chip into his mouth, not tasting a single

one. Although his eyes were on the TV , his mind failed to comprehend a single line of dialogue (not that

he would need to, as he had memorized most of the episodes anyway).

* * *

His mind was at a crossroads. Judy had discovered his interest in her, and that was bad. She also liked

him as well, and as much as that should have made him happy, it made things worse.

* * *

Judy and Nick couldn't be together, as much as his heart desired it, and his heart DID desire it. Judy

made his heart flutter and made his mind run wilde. She was so funny, so witty, and very pretty…she

was just like him, and it showed. They were the most successful partners in the ZPD, solving cases with

ease…. And they were great friends, spending most weeknights and weekends together, painting

Zootopia red. But alas, it was a pointless venture.

* * *

Mixed species relationships were fairly common, but predator prey relationships were still very

controversial. Even before the Night Howler scare, many people assumed that predators where often

abusive mates to prey animals, citing specific cases rather than looking at the actual trends . As untrue

as it was, it was a common sentiment, and prejudice against such people was heavy. Nick new it would

be extremely difficult for the both of them.

* * *

And then there was the problem with work. Nick had decided to read through the Police code book, and

discovered a problematic rule. There was nothing against police officers being in relationships with each

other, but it was explicitly stated that officers in a romantic relationship could not be partners. That was

a done deal for Nick, Judy and him were considered to be one of the best partnerships in the ZPD, and

Nick loved working with her. Decidedly, it was the best option for him to have kept his crush secret, but

now it was out.

* * *

And on top of that, now he had gone and blocked her number. In his anger he had acted harshly against

his best friend, the thought of her being affected by his anger worsened his mood. The more he began

to reflect on this fact the more he realized how unreasonable he acted. He cursed at himself for getting

caught up in his anger and not explaining the situation to Judy, finding out Judy returned his feelings

had made the situation even more painful, and his reaction to the revelation was less that pleasant.

He had to make it right somehow, he thought about calling her, but figured it was too late. She would be

back to work tomorrow, and even though he was still on vacation he figured it best to go to the station

and meet her.

* * *

At 8:00am He entered the ZPD head quarters. He immediately rushed to Clawhauser at the front desk.

* * *

"What's Judy doing right now!?" He asked Clawhauser.

* * *

"Well Jeezey petes, you could try saying hi first…..", He replied.

* * *

"Fine, Clawhauser…...hi…...NOW WHAT'S JUDY DOING RIGHT NOW!?". He yelled back.

* * *

"I don't really know, ask Chief Bogo". He replied.

* * *

Nick sighed, dealing with chief Bogo was always kind of a downer.

* * *

"Are you ok Nick, I mean, is everything alright….. yknow…. With stuff?". He said further.

* * *

"I'm having a little trouble with Judy, don't want to go into details". He said, "Thanks for your concern

though".

* * *

"You know I can always help if you need it", Bejamin said, slightly worried.

* * *

"Thanks big guy, I'm pretty sure it won't be necessary though". And with that Nick walked off.

* * *

Benjamin became concerned, remebering his talk with Judy. He knew the problem had to have been something to do with Judy trying to become

his girlfriend. He had been rooting for them to be together, and he hoped the situation would resolve itself peacefully.

* * *

Nick reluctantly went into Chief Bogo's office.

* * *

"Bogo, do you know where Judy is", he asked.

* * *

"Oh….. Nick." Chief bogo said, sounding concerned. "Come sit down", he said pointing to the chair in

his office.

* * *

Nick hopped up onto the chair.

* * *

"Your employment situation has…..um….. changed.", he said grimly.

* * *

"What? What happened?", he said concerned.

* * *

"Well officer Hopps has expressed interest in switching her patrolling hours to the Night Shift

permanently….". Chief Bogo said. He continued.

* * *

"And in addition….. she requested that…she be given a new partner", he said, disappointed.

* * *

Nick's chest felt as if it had burst. He had done it now.


	5. Chapter 5

**I made a mistake in Chapter 1, I said it had been 7 months from the NightHowler incident, but Byron Howard confirmed in a tweet that the end of the movie was 9 months after the NightHowler incident…. Expect a change the next time you go look at it. Anyways, enjoy this chapter.**

Nick didn't know what to say. He was dumbfounded. He wasn't surprised that Judy had done it, given his

previous actions, but it didn't make it hurt any less. He had tried to hide his crush on Judy in attempt to

keep his partnership with her intact, and in an ironic twist, the attempt led to his partnership abruptly

ending.

* * *

Nick was beside himself. Not only did he loose his partner…but his partner was so upset at his actions

that she felt the need to disband from him. He knew he had to fix this…..he needed to find a way for

Judy and him to reconcile their partnership, but more importantly, he needed to mend his best friends

grieving heart, he needed to heal the wounds he had caused.

* * *

His mind began to formulate a plan, and it wasn't long until his quick wit came up with one. He had

tried to call her phone earlier, but no surprise, she had blocked his number in return. He decided he

would have to meet her on her night shift….. and he knew exactly were she was going to be.

* * *

Nick called up Finnick.

* * *

"Finnick, listen, I need you to help me with something!", Nick said quickly over the phone.

* * *

"Waht?! Waht's wrong Nick!?", the low voice on the other end said.

* * *

"I need to use your car. I need you to drive me somewhere", He said back quickly.

* * *

"….. S*** man, that's it?….. you interrupt my stories, yelling and outta breath, got me all

worried and S***….. and all you need is a damn ride?" Finnick said back angrily.

* * *

"Look, it's very important, can you just come when your done?" Nick said back.

* * *

"Fine, I'll come in forty", he said, hanging up.

* * *

Nick smiled, Finnick had been a good friend and helper even up to the present. In light of Nick's

transformation to a cop, he had convinced Finnick to follow suit and find a cleaner line of work, taking

up a job as a limousine driver.

* * *

Finnick came by in one of the companies limousines as was his habit, and Nick entered.

* * *

"So, where to Nick? And before you pick somewhere far, you payin to fill the tank up afterwords…..

company watches the tank like a hawk." Finnick said.

* * *

"I need you to take me to 'Dunes', it's a bar on 9th Street, Sahara square." Nick said.

* * *

"That's what you want? That's the emergency? Pickin up girls?", Finnick sighed, "Fine… you want to

Do the father son thing again?".

* * *

Nick sighed, before Nick became interested in Judy, he would pick up women at bars. He had Finnick run

Into bars like a kid and hug the leg of attractive women, Nick chasing after him and being led to said

Woman, who would swoon at the actions of the dedicated 'father'. The more he reflected on it the

more pathetic it sounded.

* * *

"No, im not picking up girls…. Well….. at least not in the conventional sense", Nick replied. "I need to

talk to Judy Hopps."

* * *

"Judy….. Judy…..", he spoke allowed, trying to recall the name. "Oh no… you don't mean… your not

trying to pick up that bunny girl are you?", Finnick said.

* * *

"Well it's….. it's complicated…. I like her…... and she likes me", he said.

* * *

"Oh boy!", Finnick said rolling his eyes, "You know that kinda thing don't work Nick!".

* * *

"And why not? We have everything in common, and we're great together", Nick retorted.

* * *

"Then if I may ask, why, if you love each other, aren't you together yet?", Finnick asked.

* * *

"It's… uh….. not working out", Nick muttered.

* * *

"HA!", yelled Finnick.

* * *

"It's more complicated than us just being predator and prey, it has to do with work….. let's just say I

acted badly and, I need to fix it".

* * *

They arrived at 9th street, spotting the 'Dunes' bar.

* * *

"Man this place looks shady Nick, why would you meet her at a place like this?", Finnick said.

* * *

"She'll be on her night shift, and I know she'll be here", Nick said.

* * *

"Why?", Finnick asked.

* * *

"She's gonna be taking on them", Nick said, pointing to a group of about 7 mammals: rhinos,

Hippos, and oxen….. all wearing light brown, sleeveless shirts.

* * *

Finnick's eyes open wide, his face turned white…. He knew those people….. and they were trouble.

 **Hope you liked this chapter, things are gonna go down real soon…..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait guys….. on the bright side this chapter is longer than the rest, so I hope you**

 **enjoy.**

* * *

"Nick... those guys are trouble. I'm leavin", Finnick said. Shifting the car into gear.

* * *

"Well then let me out first!", Nick said.

* * *

Finnick locked all the doors.

* * *

"What?! Finnick come on!", Nick yelled.

* * *

Finnick began to drive. Fleeing from the brown shirted bikers.

* * *

"They trouble Nick. Word is on the street is they be extorting like mad. They break legs, take tribute

Money, rob, rape, anyone they want!...Then they blackmail them so nobody goes to the cops. I aint

letting you take them on". Finnick said quickly.

* * *

"Well, all the more reason to make sure Judy doesn't get hurt by them", Nick said, opening the sun roof

to climb out.

* * *

"NICK…. YOU CRAZZZZzzzzyyyyyyyy!", Nick heard Finnick yell as he jumped off the limo.

* * *

Nick immediately implemented his police training, tucking and rolling as he hit the ground to lessen

the impact. He dusted himself off, adjusting his neck, he looked up to see Finnick trying to turn the limo

around, unable due to traffic. He headed towards the 'Dunes' bar… not taking his eyes off of the thugs

outside of the bar.

* * *

Apprehension began to take hold in his chest, the thugs were big prey animals… that didn't scare him

too bad as he had to deal with such animals to pass the academy… what scared him is that they were

stacked compared to other members of their species, muscles bulging out of nearly every part of their

body.

* * *

He forced the nervousness out of his mind, 'Faint hearts never won fair lady' he reminded himself.

'And besides…..after the police academy, I have more muscle than most foxes…..', he thought,

looking down at his toned arms.

* * *

He began to approach the bikers, looking up at the hulking animals leaning on their bikes. He stood

beside them waiting patiently for Judy, hoping he wouldn't have to wait long for her to come….. and

judging by the color of the sky her shift was beginning…. he just hoped they wouldn't say anything to

him in the mean ti-

* * *

"Hey Fox, what are you waiting around for?", one of the bikers said.

* * *

"A friend…..", Nick said with a pleasant smile.

* * *

"Well wait somewhere else…", another said back gruffly.

* * *

"Oh gentleman….. I promise I won't be a bother…unless you bother me of course…..", Nick said back

Cockily.

* * *

They looked back dumbfounded, some with mouths open, some laughing at Nick's words.

* * *

"Are you threatenin us fox!?", one of the hippos said.

* * *

"No…. just giving a warning, besides if I was threatening you…. I would expect you to be able to handle

it…. Strong gentleman like you should have no trouble dealing with what they dish out to others daily…", Nick said with a toothy grin.

* * *

He was near instantly seized by the collar of his Hawaiian shirt, grabbed by one of the groups rhinos.

* * *

"Who the hell you think you think you talkin to boy!?", he said back angrily.

* * *

"Im talkin too a muscly rhino, with whom I suspect may have a few unresolved angst issues and…

um….. might want to invest in some breath mints…", Nick shot back.

* * *

The rhino punched him in the face with full force... sending him straight to the ground. He laid face

First on the sidewalk, initially too shocked to make a move. After a few seconds he managed to prop

himself up on his forearms….. blood dripping from his mouth and nose.

* * *

"Take this vixen bitch inside….. teach him a lesson", the rhino said, picking up the weakened fox and

Handing him to the others.

* * *

They began to take him into the bar, but Nick noticed through the lack of movement in the dim

fluorescent light, and by the lack of noise…. That there were no customers….. that was weird considering

it was a Friday night.

* * *

"Hey…. I know this joint isn't the poster child of high society, but why aren't there any customers?",

Nick asked the animals carrying him.

* * *

"You want a fresh one fox!", he heard one of them say.

* * *

"It won't matter", one of them retorted. "Marlin will shut him up… just you watch."

* * *

They entered another room at the back of the bar, looking as if it were a janitors closet.

* * *

"YO MARLIN….. WE GOT A CUSTOMER FOR YA!", one of them yelled.

* * *

Suddenly, the large sink in the closet revolved back, revealing a large secret door.

* * *

"Come innnnnnnnnn", a high sing song voice said.

* * *

"This Marlin guy creeps me out man….. can't we just beat this guys ass in the alley?", one of the thugs

asked slightly scared.

* * *

"Nope, this vixen needs to be taught a lesson, no one insults our own and gets off scott free", another

retorted.

* * *

Nick finally sighted the man they called Marlin, a unhealthily skinny panda with eyes as wide as could

possibly be.

* * *

"And whom do the nice men have for us todayyyy….. a cheating girlfriend?... A vendor who skipped his

protection payyyyyyy?" , the flamboyant Panda asked curious.

* * *

"A wise guy, thinks he can insult one of us, teach him a lesson", one of them said.

* * *

"Am I missing something here, cuz this guy doesn't seem like he's the kind who would run with your

crowd..." Nick said.

* * *

"Lets just say he gets work done, if you pay him enough, and his work is effective….. you'll find that out

soon enough", a biker replied.

* * *

Nick spotted a chair with various sized shackles on the arm rest…. The chair was covered in blood.

* * *

"meep"…. Nick managed to blurt.

* * *

With veracity they thrust Nick into the chair and shackled him with the proper size for his species. And

almost as quickly, they left the room.

* * *

Marlin walked over to Nick and began to rummage through his pockets, emptying them of his wallet and

money. He placed them onto a table, one that Nick hadn't noticed before….. it was stacked to the brim

with wallets….. the more he looked around the more shady the room appeared. Multiple stacks of

folders and file cabinets, pictures of local businesses and people pinned to the wall with big X's through

them….. McHorn and Finnick were right….. these were more than just your average thugs.

* * *

"In terms of kindess to my employers, your words were bereft….. so which will it be….. the right paw….

or the left?", the Panda rhymed, holding up a medical grade bone saw in his hand.

* * *

"The right….. wait…what?!", Nick said, starting to realize the Panda's intentions.

* * *

"Oh jeeh… I forgot the most important part…. Silly me", the Panda said to himself.

* * *

He walked over to Nick and without warning, jabbed him with a needle.

* * *

"OW!", Nick yipped.

* * *

"That was a tracker, I just inserted into you…. It lets them know if you went to the police….. and it's very

cheap too", the Panda said in his usual rhyming tone.

* * *

'So that's why we've only been hearing about low level crime….. everyone's scared to talk', Nick thought

to himself. That drove him further into justice mode, now he was ready, he was going to bite this case

right in it's butt…..

* * *

"Well…. I'll let you in a little secret fruitcake….. I AM the police… and your under arrest", Nick said to

Marlin.

* * *

The panda laughed.

* * *

"You silly fox… your species has slyness innate… so tell me, do you really think I believe you, do you

really think you can escape?", the Panda asked.

* * *

"Your right…. We are sly….. and that's the problem", Nick said as he held up his paws, revealing he was

holding a small bobby pin.

* * *

"Foxes pick lock-ses", he said with a huge grin…

* * *

Before the Panda could react Nick sprang straight for his bony face…. Landing on it…. And pushing off

again. The force of his propulsion sent Marlin flying backwards, hitting a table with a loud thud… and

before he could regain his footing, he felt cuffs slap over his hand, attaching him to the table.

* * *

"That rhyme was below my ability….. I apologize…", Nick said, "Now….. you have the right to remain

sil-"

* * *

"HELP! HELP! HE'S ESCAPED!", the Panda began to yell.

* * *

"Oh boy…..", Nick muttered.

* * *

He began to make his way into the janitors closet he saw earlier….. when he entered the room he found

himself blocked by a Hippo and Oxen. And he quickly took advantage of his flexibility, dodging them and

rushing past them with ease. He came out of the room, only to find about 10 of the bikers waiting for

him…. Guns drawn

* * *

"LIGHT HIM UP!", one of them yelled.

* * *

Nick jumped behind the bar counter as bullets flew his way.

* * *

"No!", he yelled, "DARK me up!", He said as he took out tranquilizer gun and shot the bar's five large

fluorescent lights in quick succession... sending the room into pitch darkness.

* * *

'Man I need to work on my puns' he thought to himself.

* * *

The bar erupted into chaos….. well…. For the bikers anyway. Screams, and blind gunfire erupted in the

dark room. The bar being lit by occasional muzzle flashes… Nick on the other hand scurried one by one

around the tables of the bar, aided by his excellent night vision… handcuffing everyone to tables, the

wall, or each other…. And when he ran out of handcuffs, he aimed his tranq gun and quickly caused

the rest of the thugs to collapse.

* * *

"Wow, For people being so afraid of you, you guys kinda suck when it comes to fighting. Anyways you

have the right to remain silent, right to a lawyer, yada yada yada… im sure you are all pretty familiar

with th-" and with that he went silent, he heard someone force themselves through the locked

entrance.

* * *

With his night vision he made out a familiar sight at the doorway…. A certain bunny looked straight at

him…. mouth agape at the scene in front of her.

* * *

 **PLEASE READ THIS…. I WANT TO PLAY A GAME WITH YOU ALL!…. In this chapter I made a direct reference to a previous Disney movie….. the first one of my readers who PM's me with the right movie it came from as well as what the reference i made was…..will have the opportunity to have me write a Zootopia oneshot with a plot of THEIR CHOICE.**

 **The winner will formulate a plot of their liking and I will write a one shot based on the premise and plot points.**

 **Rules:**

 **#1: please do not post your answer in the comments, private message me and the first one who answsers correctly will win.**

 **#2 Please tell me what movie I made a reference to AND point out the exact reference I made….**

 **#3 If you win... please note that i WILL NOT write a lemon/sex fic... porn is destructive to the mind... all requests must be an actual story**

 **Good luck, and thank you for reading this story! You guys are awesome!**


	7. Chapter 7

As she made her way from precinct 1 to Sahara Square….Judy tried to take her mind off of her situation

with Nick and focus on the case at hand… but it was to no avail.

* * *

She had tried to open up to Nick, she had wanted to know the source of Nick's apprehension at the topic

of being more than friends… even stranger she reciprocated his feelings, yet he went so far as to cut

off all contact with her .

* * *

Anger, sadness and confusion came out of her best friends rejection. After many hours she decided that

it would be best to end her partnership with Nick, not permanently of course, just so they could take

time to figure things out….. but part of her felt guilty, she wondered how much her anger at Nick

influenced her brash decision.

* * *

She pulled up to the bar….. surprised that the bikers motorcycles were outside, their owners absent.

She looked into the bar and could see people through the dim lighting, she thought she heard yelling.

Suddenly, the lights went out…. Sending the bar into complete darkness, aided by the dark sky

outside. And just as suddenly muzzle flashed and the pops of handguns were clearly observed from the

bar.

* * *

"2-19 ON 9TH STREET! SHOTS FIRED…. SHOTS FIRED!", she screamed over her police radio.

* * *

She rushed up to the door, her tranq gun drawn….. _locked_ ….she used the trick Nick taught her to

unpick locks, and after a little bit of struggle the door burst open.

* * *

Judy stood at the door to the bar….. shocked at what stood before her.

* * *

Large mammals, all dressed in the same garb as was described in her case file, lay strewn across the

bar…. Humiliatingly handcuffed to various objects.

And in the middle of it all stood…

* * *

"NICK!... omighosh!... Your bleeding!", she yelped. Rushing over to him, the flowing blood washing

away their tension.

* * *

"Its fine fluff, just a punch to the face, I don't even feel it anymore honestly", he said reassuring her.

* * *

"Well your nose may have broken, you really should get to a hospit-", she stopped, taking in all the

groggy and cursing bikers strewn across the floor.

* * *

"Nick what happened here?!", she asked, dumbfounded at the scene.

* * *

"Well I knew you wanted to take on this case, and I wanted to….talk to you…." He replied.

* * *

Judy's pain came back at the last comment, she bit her lip, trying not to make eye contact with him.

* * *

Nick continued.

* * *

"So i came here, and they started making deals with me….. so I dealt with it", he said, gesturing to the

mess around them.

* * *

"Turns out their crimes go deep, deeper than we thought….. McHorn was right to be afraid of them…. I

wasn't though….", he said with a sly grin. But his grin slowly faded.

* * *

"So….. can we talk…..", Nick said calmly, his eyes pleading.

* * *

Judy continued to bite her lip, looking down at the ground.

* * *

"no…..", she said quietly but clearly.

* * *

Nick's heart jumped.

* * *

"Judy im sorry….. I…. I was a jerk i-".

* * *

"Yes… you were", Judy said sadly, cutting Nick off. She paused.

* * *

"I admitted I like you…..", her voice growing more shrill, "and then you got angry….. and then I tried to

talk to you about it and you…..you…you….", she stuttered…. starting to cry.

* * *

Nick sighed... walking towards her, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. Judy surprisingly

did not pull back, resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

"It's ok Carrots…. I know your upset… im sorry… really…. Can I just please explain myself…. Let

the dumb fox talk", he said, rubbing the back of her head.

* * *

She paused.

* * *

"Fine!", she said withdrawing from him, face in a scowl, tears still dripping from her eyes. "Im listening"

* * *

Nick cleared his throat, ready to explain himself.

* * *

"Judy… I love being your partner, its great…. better than great…. we're great together if you

haven't noticed…" Nick said.

* * *

He saw Judy nod. Scowl still on her face.

* * *

"And its not just you and me that notices it….. everyone notices it, Bogo especially. I wouldn't do

anything to muddy what we have at work….. that being said….. I do like you… a lot…..", he said.

* * *

Nick paused for awhile.

* * *

"I got upset when you discovered it… because….. I knew it couldn't work", he said.

* * *

Nearly immediately Judy responded.

* * *

"Why!?", she half yelled.

* * *

"You said it yourself, were great partners….. great friends….. why not!?", she said.

* * *

Nick hesitated.

* * *

"Oh no….", Judy continued , "Don't tell me… its not because were predator and prey?... How could

you think like that after all we've been through?!", she said.

* * *

"Its not that", he said quietly.

* * *

"One night I was reading the police code book cuz I got bored… I skimmed through it at the academy

already….. but In-between cramming for the tests…. I only got to read the main parts of it", he said.

* * *

"What does this have to do with ANYTHING?", she said impatiently.

* * *

"Are you familiar with _Officer conduct: Section 3, rule 4.6_?", he asked.

* * *

Judy searched her mind, but although she had studied the book in detail during her time at the

academy, she couldn't recall the rule.

* * *

"I forgot….. what's the rule?", she asked curiously.

* * *

" _Officer conduct: Section 3, rule 4.6 says:_ _dating amongst fellow officers is permitted…"_

* * *

And then it hit Judy, her chest tightening near instantaneously. She remembered the rule from her

study of the police code book, Nick didn't have to finish.

* * *

" … _..but officers in a romantic relationship will not be permitted, or permitted to continue, a full time_

 _partnership."_

 **Hope you enjoyed this… the story is wrapping up pretty soon… we've only got about 3 chapters left**

 **at most. And Chapter 8 gets REALLLLLLYYYYY steamy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**S***'s about to go down. ARE YOU READY!?**

Judy had completely forgotten about the rule, her mind hadn't exactly been on love while trying to pass

the academy. Her heart felt faint, Nick's words cutting her deeply. As the seconds rolled past it became

more and more clear why Nick did what he did…and part of her wished, like Nick, that she hadn't known

about her partners crush in the first place.

* * *

"Nick…..i…..i…..i had no idea….. im so sorry i….im such and idiot!", she said, wrapping her arms

around him. Fresh tears flowing form her eyes.

* * *

"I tried to keep it secret that I liked you. I didn't want to ruin this…..", Nick said, "I didn't want to ruin

what we had… I didn't want to have to choose between us being together and our partnership".

* * *

"I knew that If you liked me back we would have to end what we have now, so I didn't want to have to

choose….so I never approached you. I hid my feelings….", he said.

* * *

"That is your habit….", Judy said laughingly, looking up at him with slight smile, tears still running down

her face.

* * *

He smiled back.

* * *

"When you caught the hint, my plan kinda fell apart….", Nick paused.

* * *

"And when I found out that you liked me back… it pushed me over the edge. At that moment I knew

we either couldn't be partners…. or we couldn't be together, even while we both had feelings for each

other….. at least before I could convince myself that you would never see something in a Dumb Fox like

me…", he said.

* * *

"So, I blocked your number… like a moron….. and that was that… im real sorry….. honest", he

finished.

* * *

"Your not the dumb fox…..im…..im a dumb bunny. I should have backed off, I should have

let you come to me when you were ready…. Hah!...Like I'd ever be ready…", she said, a

slight whimper in her voice.

* * *

"Well… you are a dumb bunny…... but not because of that", he said with a smile. "I should have been

more open, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that".

* * *

"And I shouldn't have ended the partnership….. I acted brash too … when….when I let you go as my

partner, I did it so we could take a break, clear our heads….. I should have just let you come to me",

She said, pitifully trying to cast the blame on herself.

* * *

"Oh that's alright carrots….. I would have done the same thing", he replied.

* * *

"Really?", she asked.

* * *

"…...Nah…. but I see why you did it", he said back.

* * *

She looked down, feeling guilty for what she had done.

* * *

"Hey hey hey… no more of that", he said lifting her chin, meeting her face with a warm smile, "Its done

now…We'll figure something out".

* * *

Judy paused.

* * *

"I GOT IT!" She yelled.

* * *

All the groggy Bikers moaned at the load noise banging on their eardrums, their heads dizzy from the

tranq formula.

* * *

"We keep it a secret…. We can be both!", she said enthusiastically.

* * *

"Can't", Nick said back, "Clawhauser….."

* * *

"…..oh no…..", she said. Clawhauser was perceptive in the romantic realm, and she had told him

about trying to confront Nick, he would know, "Oh double no…", she said.

* * *

She thought further.

* * *

"I got it! We tell ONLY HIM that were dating….. but we tell him to keep it on the DL", she said excitedly.

* * *

"Clawhauser? Really?", he said, eyebrow cocked, unimpressed at the suggestion.

* * *

"He's great at keeping secr-", Judy stopped, Nick's eye brow still cocked.

* * *

"He's good at keeping secre...he's ok at keeping s... its possible!", she said, running out of

mental gymnastics.

* * *

"What about Bogo? I'm surprised that beast can't see through walls….. let alone emotions…", he said

back.

* * *

Judy sighed….. Nick was right….. there wasn't any way to avoid compromising.

* * *

Her attention shifted, one of the bikers was slowly rising…. quickly interrupted by a shot from Judy's

tranq gun.

* * *

"Oh my gosh….. Nick….. why go through all this? Couldn't you have just waited for me to come to the

station at some point?".

* * *

"Well I couldn't just leave you grieving like that…..and when you ended the partnership…...all hope was

lost on recovering that front… I figured that we might as well give being a couple a try… I didn't really want

to… wait…..", he said, nervously.

* * *

Judy blushed. After all the drama, she had a moment to think about it, her mind finally began to take in

the full weight of the situation…. He wanted her. They wanted each other. And whatever happened…

they would get their wish in that regard.

* * *

"Ohhhhhhhh….", Nick bellowed, eyebrows cocked once more.

* * *

"…... are those…. Pink cheeks?", he said cockily, sly smile forming, his confidence restored by her

sharing his nervousness.

* * *

"…..maybe", she said, pink forming into crimson red.

* * *

Sirens could be heard in the distance.

* * *

"Well crap…..….. it's the _fuzz_ …. Guess we'll have to have the christening kiss a little later", he

said.

* * *

"Oh... oh my", Judy said, her knees growing weak.

* * *

"What's that?...", Nick replied.

* * *

"Oh it's nothing… I just….. I've… I've", She stuttered out.

* * *

"You've?", Nick asked impatiently.

* * *

"I've….…I've never really kissed anybody before…. on the lips anyway…", she said, looking down,

trying but failing to hide her crimson red blush.

* * *

"Judy hopps….. never kissed?!", he said, eyes wide.

* * *

He was shocked. She was funny, pleasant, playful….. and she was prettier than any bunny he had paid

more than 2 seconds attention to. How was it possible?

* * *

Suddenly Judy saw Nick smile, that sly wide smile, that always came when he had an idea.

* * *

"…Well then….. I guess we'll just have to change that, now won't we?", he said, cockiness and

playfulness rich in his voice.

* * *

The Police cars pulled up to the front of the bar, lights shining brightly through the glass.

* * *

Then, in one quick motion, Nick took Judy into his arms, cradling her. He rolled with his entire weight over the

bar wells… sending them both behind the serving island. The lights of the police cars shining against

the bar mirror.

* * *

He got down on one knee….. putting them at the same height. Their eyes locked, breath mingling,

craddling the back of her head firmly into his paw right paw.

* * *

"Now…. If your uncomfortable….. just tap me on the shoulder", he said in a low, drawn out whisper.

* * *

He moved his head closer, eyes and lips narrowing as he came towards her….. she doing the same.

And then it happened. Both their hearts jumped, as the softness of each others lips became reality,

no longer just hidden desire.

* * *

After a few long seconds, Nick seemed to let his lips loosen from hers. Judy panicked for a quick instant,

thinking it was all over, but that panic was utterly destroyed… as he slowy came in again, their lips

slowly gliding together, a new wave of saliva hitting each others mouths. Judy held onto him tighter, her

head dizzying at the wave of emotions and sensations that the kiss brought. Soft, muffled moans escaped her...

furthering Nick's kissing drive...he as well was begginning to feel light headed, his love for the rabbit taking over all of his

senses. After many seconds she began to pick up on Nick's motions, and she too began to contribute...

moving her lips in unison with Nick.

* * *

Alas, after 20 long seconds. The door creaked open.

* * *

"Officer Wolford at scene, checking in", a voice said.

* * *

Nick broke the kiss.

* * *

"And that was… _huff_ … _huff_ … all she wrote", he said breathlessly, staring deep into her eyes.

* * *

He stood up on the bar well, coming into view of the other officers, leaving Judy panting by herself

below the taps, trying to mentally grasp what had just occurred.

* * *

"Hey fellas… _huff_ … _huff_ …. Lots of evidence in the back…. _Huff…_ call in the contraband

Units", he managed to blurt out.

* * *

"You sound like you've been through the wringer Wilde", Francine said.

* * *

"You….. _huff_ …. have no idea….", he blurted.

 **Hope you guys liked that… we've got about two or three more chapters left…. maybe an epilogue as well**

 **if your up for it. Happy trails.**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY GUYS… sorry for the wait, had a big test that I had to study for, and appointments, and writers**

 **block… so yeah… enjoy. And i'm sorry about the line separation... for some ridiculous reason the editor**

 **doesn't let me separate paragraphs, and it all ends up jumbled together,** **i can assure you it is even more**

 **awkward to read if i don't** **separate the paragraphs** **with a line... hope it isnt too distracting.**

* * *

" _Everywhere you look…..Everywhere you go….There's a heart…..There's a heart….A paw to hold_

 _onto…"_

* * *

The TV blared, the fifth episode of _"Full Mouse"_ on the " _Retro Network's_ Full Mouse Marathon" was just

beginning to start.

* * *

Judy stared at the television, cuddling close to her partner. Dread in her eyes. She shuffled nervously in

Nick's arms.

* * *

"Nick, can we take a break?", Judy said, looking up at Nick.

* * *

"Why, not enjoying it carrots?", Nick asked.

* * *

"… it's….. it's just so….. boring….. I haven't laughed once, and you haven't either", she said.

* * *

"It baffles me that someone so funny can love something so unfunny", she said pouting, readjusting

herself in Nick's embrace.

* * *

"Fine", he said begrudgingly, muting the Tv, "What do you want to do?".

* * *

"Well…. I….I wouldn't mind…. kissing again", she said coyly, a nervous smile spreading across

her face.

* * *

"Carrots, it's only been 20 minutes since we stopped…...", he said laughingly, "Am I that good?".

* * *

"What can I say?….. you got me hooked", she said, eyelids half closing, her cocky smile mirroring that of

her partner "your just gonna have to finish reeling me in".

* * *

"We've been kissing for the past 3 days carrots, when do you think that'll be?", he replied, his eyes

closing along with hers.

* * *

"Untill one of us dies…", she uttered, just as their lips began to meet.

* * *

 _BIRDS DON'T JUST FLY… THEY FALL DOWN AND GET UUuuuUUUPPPP!_

* * *

"UGHHHHH!", Judy bellowed, 'Why!? Why do they have to ring my phone up now!?' she yelled

to herself internally

* * *

"Just turn it off carrots. Whoever it is can wait", Nick assured.

* * *

"It's my parents…. I'll never hear the end of it if I don't answer", she said, picking up the phone.

* * *

"Hey Judes….. how's my little girl doing?", said Stu, talking from the other end of the phone.

* * *

"Im doing fine dad. How are you guys?".

* * *

The phone emanated further, "We'll, we actually stopped by to see ya…. But….. your not at your

apartment".

* * *

"Oh yeah, I'm at my…. Friends house… Just give me ½ an hour and I'll be there", Judy

responded.

* * *

Nick couldn't help but feel put down at the reply, although he understood her reasoning. He thought to

himself quietly as she finished the conversation with her father.

* * *

"So…when are you gonna tell em about us carrots?"

* * *

"I don't know. I mean, they don't hate foxes….. anymore…. But I'm not sure how they would react to

me dating one. Heck, I don't know how they would react to me dating a predator regardless… you

know what that's like right?"

* * *

"Yeah, I know what it's like. But…..I thought we overcame that kind of thinking", Nick sounded

unnaturally melancholic.

* * *

Judy Became concerned, "Nick, we'll never overcome that, at least not fully. But…. we can always make

little victories, right?", she said, placing a reassuring paw on his arm.

* * *

"Hopefully starting with your parents", he replied.

* * *

"Yeah….. maybe", she said sadly, getting ready to leave.

* * *

Suddenly, a Knock was heard at the door.

* * *

"If it's a salesman….. just…..just tell him I'm not interested", Nick said, the melancholy even more

noticeable in his voice.

* * *

Judy sighed, proceeding to look through the peephole.

* * *

"OHMIGOSH!", she screamed.

* * *

"What!? What!?", Nick shot back, lifting from his seat.

* * *

"It's….. It's my parents!".

* * *

"WHAT!? How do they know where I live!?", Nick half yelled.

* * *

Then it hit Judy….. her phone. Her parents had gotten a gotten a tracker app synced with her phone.

* * *

She opened the door hastily.

* * *

"I don't think you guys understand how invasive this feels…", Judy said angrily to her parents.

* * *

"We thought we would… surprise you…..", Bonnie Hopps said unconvincingly.

* * *

"No, you saw I wasn't at my house and followed me… am I wrong?", Judy said, tapping her feet, an

accusatory look in her eyes.

* * *

Bonnie became evasive, quickly changing the subject, "So is this the officer friend your always talking

about?".

* * *

"We saw him on that tv press conference awhile ago. Your Officer Nick Wilde right?", Stu Hopps said,

gesturing to Nick.

* * *

"In the flesh", Nick replied with a friendly smile. He could see that Stu cringed slightly at the sight of his

teeth.

* * *

"Well, I'm glad", Stu continued, "I thought she would have trouble making friends when she came

here….. but she hasn't stopped talking about them. Nick, _Boggo, Clawhazer_ ",.

* * *

Nick couldn't help but giggle at the mispronunciation of the names.

* * *

"Especially you", he continued, "She talks about you all the time, you'd honestly think she were your

girlfriend….".

* * *

Nick blanked out at the last statement, but quickly dawned a façade.

* * *

"Really carrots?... Im flattered…..", Nick said Jokingly.

* * *

Her parents let out a laugh.

* * *

"Well….. actually…..", Judy interrupted, "I…..i kinda am…"

* * *

Her parents paused.

* * *

"Your kind of what?", her father asked.

* * *

"…..his girlfriend", she said quietly under her breath.

* * *

Her parents paused….. their faces a mix of shock and disbelief.

* * *

Judy's father broke the tension.

* * *

"Ha...", he blurted out, "did we catch a whiff of an inside joke there Nick?", he said, looking towards the

fox with a mix of humor and nervousness on his face.

* * *

Nick paused, still shocked from Judy's admission, "Um….. no…. no joke….we're uh…. we're

dating….", he said with a nervous, toothy smile.

* * *

Her parents looked on, flabbergasted. Stu bit his lip as he took in the information. A long silence hung

over the room.

* * *

"Oh…." Bonnie muttered, breaking the tension slightly.

* * *

"That's…. nice", she said, not sounding too enthusaiastic.

* * *

Judy followed in her mothers footsteps…. changing the topic quickly.

* * *

"Well, we better get going….. my apartment is pretty far from h-" , she said before being cut off by

her mother.

* * *

"No no. We can stay a bit, if Mr. Wilde is willing of course…..", Bonnie said, looking at the bewildered

fox on the couch.

* * *

"Um… sure", Nick said approvingly.

* * *

Bonnie lead a near catatonic Stu over to the couch. Judy eventually followed, sitting down, but

nervously tapping her foot against the ground.

* * *

"So… how long have you two been dating?", Bonnie asked.

* * *

"Um... about a few days. But we've liked each other longer than that. I promise", Judy replied.

* * *

Stu was clearly having trouble taking the situation in, that was apparent from one look at this face.

Nonetheless, he tried asking the standard questions that came with such a dating revelation.

* * *

"S-s-so….. what… what does he do… for a living?", Stu asked nervously.

* * *

"He's a cop dad… like me….. remember?", Judy replied monotonously.

* * *

"Oh…. yeah", Stu said, his nervousness still remaining.

* * *

"So….. um….. how old are you?", He asked Nick.

* * *

"Well, I'll be 34 next March…", Nick replied.

* * *

He couldn't believe it. His daughter was dating a man 9 Years older than her. He began to faint into his

wife's lap.

* * *

"Honey….. Honey!", she said concerned.

* * *

He slowly got up from his spell, nervousness morphing into exhaustion from all the troubling news he

had received. Bonnie continued the conversation.

* * *

"So….. how is this going to affect your work?", she asked.

* * *

"That's the biggest problem, there's a rule that says we can't be both partners and dating…", Judy said.

* * *

"Well, it's a problem that were hoping to fix…. We're talking to the chief tomorrow", Nick added.

* * *

"You mean chief Boggo", Stu said.

* * *

Judy facepalmed, "Bogo dad….. it's Bogo….",

* * *

 **We'll… we got about two chapters left. Maybe an epilogue as well. Hope you guys liked it. Make**

 **sure to leave a review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**IM SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYY…. I'm sorry for the wait…..my school was finishing up exams and**

 **my time was being spent either studying or watching the Blue Jays (GO Encarnacion!) Here is**

 **another chapter for you…..**

Judy shuffled through her locker, each small movement causing an echo of sound

to pour out into the empty girls locker room at the station. Her eyes wandered to one of the pictures

she had hung up in her locker, a selfie shot of her and Nick, arms around each others shoulders in their

squad car.

* * *

She sighed quietly at the sight in front of her.

'Take a good look Judes', she thought to herself, 'By tomorrow that might be the only thing you have to

remember it by…..'.

* * *

She focused intently on the picture, not paying any mind to the squeaky footsteps that emanated

from around the corner.

* * *

Chief Bogo peaked his head from around the corner.

* * *

"Hopps, I need to speak to you in m-", he said, interrupted by the yelp of the startled bunny.

* * *

"Are you alright hopps!?", he asked, concerned.

* * *

"Ummmmm….. yes….. it's just….. your….." she said shakily, quickly transitioning to a whisper

" _your….um….in the girls locker room….."_

* * *

An annoyed and unimpressed look slithered it's way onto his face…..

* * *

"My office… now….", he said monotonously, exiting the locker room.

* * *

Judy made her trip towards the office, scared of what the chief could possibly want from her. She

and Nick had planned to confront the Chief about their relationship in a few hours, but had he already

found out?

* * *

She entered his room as she had done many times before, hanging off the large chair in his office. Bogo

failed to speak for a good while after he sat down, leaving an awkward silence in the room.

* * *

"So… what did you want to talk to me about chief boggo?", she said, trying to cut the silence.

* * *

"Did you just call me 'Boggo' Hopps?", he said, surprised at the pronunciation.

* * *

"I… I just….. I mean…..", she replied, struggling to find the words to explain how her fathers

mannerisms had yet again rubbed off on her.

* * *

"So that's really what they call me around the office?", he asked playfully, humored at the

pronunciation.

* * *

"No, they call you chief Bozo…", she absent mindedly blurted out, throwing her hands over her mouth

at the letting the office secret slip.

* * *

The chief let out an annoyed sigh.

* * *

"Look… I'll just get to the point. I need to talk to you about your partnership with Officer Wilde", he

managed to utter.

* * *

Judy paused, scared of what was about to come.

* * *

"I am required by the ministry to uphold requests by officers wishing to descent from their patrol

Partners", he spoke, nervousness growing more noticeable in his gruff voice.

* * *

"And while I am forced to uphold your wish to terminate your partnership with Wilde, for the first time

in a while, I feel as if I need to object…", he said reservedly, reaffirming to Judy how rare (and

painful) it was for him to express his feelings on any serious matter.

* * *

Relief washed over the rabbit, the Chief was worried about her recent partenership breakup with Nick, not their newfound

relationship.

* * *

"Chief….. I…..", she blurted out before being talked over.

* * *

"I feel as if it would be in the best interest of the force if you remained partners. You're productive,

effective, and your partnerships rate of case success is currently higher than anyone in our roster…" he

continued.

* * *

"CHIEF! It's ok, I want to remain partners with Nick. I was a little… worked up when I made that

decision", she said, assuring the chief.

* * *

Judy felt proud, she had no idea how much of an asset the Chief had considered her and Nick. A bright

smile spread across the Water Buffalo's face, t'was a rare a occurrence in the office to say the least.

* * *

"Excellent, I have a case ready for you when you two come back to work", he said back happily.

* * *

Judy paused, she figured it was best to let the news slip when Bogo was happy. And besides, he had already

expressed his positive feelings towards their partnership, maybe he would be more willing to overlook

the rules that hindered them from being in a relationship. Fighting the fear in her gut, she forced herself to speak.

* * *

"Chief, I want to remain partners with Nick. I really do, it's just….recently... Me and Nick became

mates…", she said, finally confessing to the chief.

* * *

The Chiefs eyes opened wide, bewildered at the news. His reaction slowly faded into that of annoyance.

* * *

"Why does every day of my life turn into a freaking soap opera…..", he muttered loudly to himself.

* * *

 **Just 2 more chapters (+ an epilogue) left….. sorry again for the wait. The story will be done soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Story is almost done. Hope you all like the chapter :D**

* * *

Bogo sat with his elbows on his desk, his fists in a ball, covering the mouth of his noticeably concerned

face. Frustration and hopelessness took hold of him. Why? Why couldn't a day go smoothly for once?!

* * *

"Chief, I know it's against the rules, but I want to remain partners with Nick", Judy began.

* * *

Chief Bogo's concern didn't fade from his face, he leered across the room at nothing in particular.

Judy became uneasy. Had the rule not been a serious concern he would have simply shrugged it off in

true Bogo Fashion, but it was apparent that he WAS concerned, this was not going to end well.

* * *

"Chief, would you be willing to overlook it? I mean…You said that we were some of the best partners

you had seen, right?", she continued.

* * *

Chief Bogo sighed, his eyebrows mimicking that of a man defeated.

* * *

"I can't do that Hopps", Chief Bogo countered. "That rule falls under officer conduct, the magnitude of

that subsection of rules is too great , it's not in my legal power to ignore it".

* * *

Judy gasped, unable to handle the information presented.

* * *

"Sir…..please… there has to be something we—", she said.

* * *

Bogo rose from his seat suddenly.

* * *

"Rules are in place for a reason Hopps!", Chief Bogo said sternly, a hint of reluctance could be sensed

behind his sternness .

* * *

He continued speaking, "Every rule under officer conduct is either mandated by federal law, or it is in

place due to repeated case example of it causing problems", he paused, "if you and Wilde are a couple

there is nothing I can do".

* * *

Judy felt defeated, maybe it was best if they weren't together as partners if it had a legitimate reason.

But the spark of optimism that was always in her began to glow. 'Try Everything', she thought to herself.

* * *

"What were the case examples….. if you don't mind me asking?", she said to the chief.

* * *

Bogo sighed, his sternness fading. Normally such a question would be taken as back talk, but since he

was clearly hurting her with his ruling, he figured he owed an explanation.

* * *

"According to the higher ups, Police partners who are in relationships have historically had problems. Whenever the couple has

relationship drama it tends to leak into their working day…. And affect their performance", he

responded.

* * *

"Chief", Judy began, "I promise that it wouldn't be like that with me and Nick…. we would leave all of

our problems aside before we got in the squad car".

* * *

Bogo paused. He pondered whether such a set up could work. He certainly didn't want Judy and Nick to

end their partnership, they were immensely beneficial to the police department, and it would be a great

loss to let them part ways.

* * *

"Chief?"

* * *

Then again…their relationship, if faced with trouble, could also hinder the strength

of their work.

* * *

"Chief!?"

* * *

And there was also the legal aspect, corruption didn't fly well with the chief, the thought of having

to go against the rules made him-

* * *

"CHIEF!?"

* * *

Judy managed to snap the chief out of his deep thought, how long had he been out for?

* * *

"I'm sorry", he answered, followed by another long pause. "I…..I need more time to think about this

Hopps, take the day off….. tell Wilde he is free to do the same".

* * *

The strain on Judy's stomach lightened, but worry still remained. She had gotten him to reconsider, but

the anticipated outcome was still in contention.

* * *

"Thank you Chief Bogo", she said, slowly leaving the Chiefs office.


	12. Chapter 12

**It's been a while since I last updated this, ok, awhile is an understatement…. It's been more than a year. I had severe writers block, you are a saint if you followed this story and waited this patiently. If you are a new reader, please read the other chapters before you read this one, it is essential to understand what is going on.**

Bogo sat at his desk, carefully examining the code that prohibited couples being ZPD partners.

* * *

Bogo had been a police officer long before the rule came into practice and long before he became the Chief. When the rule appeared in the updated list of officer conduct all those years ago, he hadn't given it much thought. He had never heard of any partners in the police department desiring to date, and even when he ascended from an officer to a police chief, that didn't change. From his experience Nick and Judy were the first.

* * *

It had to have happened considering the rule existed at all, and instances were cited in the reasons for the law being made, 2 in fact. But nonetheless, the Chief wondered whether partners dating could really be that big of a strain on the police Departments duties, considering it was such a rare occurrence. If only two cases of a relationship causing partners work to falter had been brought to light, could it really be proven that the practice was a major problem given that the practice had such a small sample size?

* * *

Bogo got deep into his work, studying the various options he could move forward with.

* * *

"So…..", Judy began to say, a long silence followed as she stared at the road in front of her.

* * *

"I prefer knitting actually", Nick replied, trying to break the tension. Judy smiled. Nick could always brighten up a dark situation, and she was witness to a lot of darkness as a police officer, it was one of the best things about being partners with him.

* * *

"As much as I hate it Nick, it's likely he will assign us different partners, rules are rules".

* * *

"Oh it'll be fine… we'll just go back to being friends, eliminate the conflict all together", he replied. Judy turned to him, worry written on her face.

* * *

"I'm joking fluff. We'll cope one way or another, the majority of couples don't work together anyway", he said comfortingly.

* * *

"You sound pretty optimistic for someone willing to hide his feelings just to continue being partners with me", she replied.

* * *

"Well, being partners with you was the reason I became a cop at all carrots. Do you honestly think that when I signed that application, I did It because I wanted to make the world a better place?" He sunk back into the car seat, "Though In retrospect, I can't deny that that aspect of the job is an awesome benefit".

* * *

Judy smiled coyly.

* * *

"Awww. You joined just because of me", she punched his arm, looking away from him, smitten and embarrassed. "You're so romantic".

* * *

Nick laughed.

* * *

"Don't get ahead of yourself Fluff, I didn't love you when I did that. You were just one of the first real friends that I had gained in a long time, and only a few days after meeting you nonetheless".

* * *

A buzz emanated from Judy's pocket, she quickly took her phone out.

* * *

"OHMIGOSH!", she exclaimed loudly. "It's Bogo, he's already made his decision!"

* * *

Nick scowled, "You mean we have to wait longer for lunch?"

* * *

Nick and Judy walked towards the Chiefs office with trepidation. When they reached the office, they both stood at the door too afraid to open it. Nick did what he did best, breaking the tension, and slowly pushed the door open.

* * *

"Chief, you said you were ready to talk to the both of us".

* * *

"Yes officer Wilde, please sit down". Nick sat down. A few seconds past, but Judy was no where to be seen. Bogo sighed, "Officer Hopps, that include you" he said loudly.

* * *

Judy slowly made her way into the room, her head covered by her large ears in fear and shame.

* * *

"No use in hoofing around the issue. Rules are rules, the law will have to be followed for now, you two will end your detective partnership immediately". Both Nick and Judy 's hearts sank as they heard the news, but when before Bogo could continue speaking, they both perked up. 'What does he mean by "for now"'? they both thought to themselves.

* * *

"But I have to protest", Bogo continued. "You two have demonstrated that you are mature police officers, and if any problem arises in your relationship, I have faith that you would not let it effect your work negatively. You two are excellent partners, and it would be a great disservice to separate you over problems that MIGHT occur regarding your relationship status. I've studied the rule in question, and I find it lacking in merit. I've looked at the reasons the rule was created, and It is my opinion that there is not enough proof that such a situation NECESSARILY creates problems on the job." Bogo picked up a series of papers that lay across his desk.

* * *

"I am separating you two for now. But I personally drafted an Addendum to the rule" he said, holding out the papers he picked up from the desk.

* * *

"I suggested that the rule be changed so that Police partners in a romantic relationship are only forced to end their partnership if, and only if, they demonstrate that their relationship is causing major conflict regarding their work. I will send this addendum to the higher ups, and hopefully it will come into law soon".

* * *

Judy and Nick were ecstatic.

* * *

"THAT'S GREAT" Judy squealed.

* * *

"Thank you so much Chief! We can't thank you enough!", Nick said, his smile beaming ear to ear.

* * *

Chief Bogo furrowed his brow. "I'm used to Hopps being overly excited, but it feels weird when I see it from you. Contain your excitement while in my presence Wilde, that's an order".

 **One more chapter left, hope you enjoyed this one.**


End file.
